I'm not crazy!
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: The doctor's told her she was delusional. She doesn't know who to believe the doctor's or the doctor's. Two worlds, two best friend's but which one to pick Selena Gomez or Alex Russo. Harper's not crazy or is she? Harper/Selena,Harper/ Alex


I'm not CRAZY!

The doctor's told her she was delusional. She doesn't know who to believe the doctor's or the doctor's. Two worlds, two best friend's but which one to pick Selena Gomez or Alex Russo. Harper's not crazy or is she? Harper/Selena , Harper/ Alex , Harper/ Zeke

**WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP**

" Mmm, , my head hurt's" said Harper as she open her eye's she looked around. She was in a white room and she was hooked up to a a machine.

" Where am I" said Harper as she looked at the room.

" Your in the hospital Babe" said A voice . A beautiful girl walked in and smiled at Harper. Harper smiled it was Alex, but why did she call her Babe.

" Babe what's with the Babe thing Alex, hehehe and I how did I get in here anyway" asked Harper as she smiled. The girl frowned and walked closer to Harper.

" Alex that's not my name, Harper my name is Selena remember" said Selena as she looked at Harper and ran her hand threw Harper's long red hair.

" Hahaha , come on Alex stop joking around." said Harper as she laughed.

" Harper my name is Selena Gomez. I'm your best friend and your girlfriend." said Selena as she frowned. She felt Harper's head to check for a fever.

" No your name is Alex Russo and your just my best friend and I'm dating Zeke. Why are you trying to play mind tricks with me" said Harper as she looked confused at her best friend.

" Harper you must of really hit your head hard. Your not making any sense." said Selena as she kissed Harper on the forehead.

" Umm, Alex what are you talking about your kinda freaking me out here, you don't really like to touch people." said Harper as she pushed Alex/ Selena off of her.

" Harp's babe, your were in a car crash and your head hit the windshield." said Selena as she sat on the bed with Harper.

" I was in a car crash... I don't drive. Alex really please stop whats going on please stop being mean to me" said Harper as she frowned. She didn't understand why Alex was playing a mean trick on her. Why was her best friend saying she was in a car crash and why can't she remember anything!

" I'm Selena not Alex and I'm going to get the doctor to check on you. Please Harper try to remember me, I don't care if you don't remember anything else but just try to remember me. " said Selena as she got up and left the room with tears in her eye's..

" I'm losing my mind or am I dreaming whats real. Alex or Selena." said Harper as she rubbed her head.

"Ahh, Miss. Finkle , Miss. Gomez tells me your having trouble remembering thing's. I thought that might be a problem , Now I'll ask you some question please try to answer then as best as you can." said The Doctor who walked in with Alex/Selena.

" Whats your name" asked Harper as she looked scared of the doctor. She was always afraid of Doctor's. It was the cold hand's, the mean face and the white coat.

" Right my bad my name is Doctor. Riley Zane." said Dr. Zane as he smiled.

" Umm, Alex or Selena who ever you are can I talk to you alone for a minuet" said Harper as she frowned. Selena nodded her head.

" Yes, babe what is it." said Selena as she touched Harper's cheek.

" I hate doctor's and well Alex knew that or you did. I don't know whats going on but please don't leave me alone with him." said Harper as she nodded her head towards the doctor.

" I will never leave you Harper I love you. And I'm Selena" said Selena as she kissed Harper on the lip's. Harper was shocked never in her wildest dream did she ever see her self kissing Alex Russo, but is this Alex or Selena who was kissing her she really didn't know. But she needed to find out soon.

**WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP/WOWP**

I hope this is a good start I got this idea from watching a old show of Buffy the vampire slayer and an old show of charmed. When they thought the world the knew was fake and that the world they didn't know was real. It's up to you who should Harper end up with Selena or Alex and yes the other charter will be there too. Please tell me if you think it needs anything else.


End file.
